User talk:MegaSchmoo
Welcome Hello, MegaSchmoo, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * *Policies Wikipedia pages: *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Thenewguy34 (Talk) 01:40, June 13, 2012 I know you mean well, but you should really look to see if the information within the articles you're posting already exists somewhere else. I'm thankful that you are trying to be an active member, though. FriedTriangle 04:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) So, urm, what specific information are you talking about? 04:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Well it looks like whatever I was talking about doesn't apply to you and now I feel like a total dumbass. Sorry to have bothered you. FriedTriangle 04:37, June 14, 2012 (UTC) No worries :) --MegaSchmoo 04:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Question This is not much of a big deal, but I'll ask it anyways. Have you noticed that, in the monobook skin (set through your preferences), that the text "Mega" in your signature is blotted out by the white layout? It's not much of a big deal, but I'm letting you know anyways. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about directly uploading from a URL. Sorry about that. Captains! Dismissed! -JPM 03:14, June 19, 2012 (UTC) They have been uploaded! Please don't forget to add your sig after you post. It makes life alot easier for me. Captains! Dismissed! -JPM 04:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Why Thank you. :You're welcome. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Want to know the funny thing about the chat room? Almost everyone wanted it, and since then, I have not seen a single person use it. I've gone in there and it's basically empty. --Thenewguy34(Other) 00:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) What a shame, I was excited about it. Oh well, wanna remove it? --MegaSchmoo 00:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :No, we should be a little more patient. Considering I will be out on the first week of July, if you report that nobody was using it that week, I will indeed remove it. Another thing Can you please remove any treasure and enemy articles categorized under Category:Pikmin 2? Such category is too broad for each individual article. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:35, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure --MegaSchmoo 12:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Question I will be out for the entirety of next week, so I need to go over a couple of things with you private for while I'm gone (can we talk in chatroom private?) --Thenewguy34(Other) 14:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What time are you available for this? I have a good time slot 5.5 hours from when I posted this message. (can you meet at 7:30 ET?) --Thenewguy34(Other) 17:53, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok --MegaSchmoo 19:09, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Just as a clarification and a reminder, that is about thirty minutes from now (7:01 on ET). --Thenewguy34(Other) 23:01, June 29, 2012 (UTC) While I am gone The deletion of this image needs to be discussed. It is the plant on the Emperor Bulblax in the original Pikmin, but technically speaking, I am not sure whether or not we should use it or delete it. I have little time before I have to get off to prepare for my week, so I am leaving it in your hands. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Also, do not forget discussing this file as well. I am not sure whether or not it is fan-art. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I am back Can we please make an appointment to tell me what I missed on Pikmin 3 information? Some time Monday or Tuesday? --Thenewguy34(Other) 18:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know I am not as active as I was due to my lack of drive for this wiki in the past month, but I have to tell you something. If you see lowercase or plural redirects ("Yellow pikmin" or "Yellow Pikmins" to Yellow Pikmin), can you please delete them? We have a search engine, which is better than just having an unnecessary convenience for linking, and we can always fix the links. Thanks. --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC)